Fabulous Misadventures! The Omake File!
by The Takuto
Summary: Yeah... I have a lot of plot bunnies. I needed to get them out. Think of this as an Omake File, of a sorts, and remember, don't take this too seriously. AU(s), crack, no pairings, insanity, and turtles with multiple personalities. Oh, and crack.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The title says it all!

Enjoy everybody!

Oh, and don't take things _too _seriously. Think of this as an Omake File, of sorts.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or anything else I reference. Not that they'd want it.

**The Fabulous Misadventures!**

**Red and Ash  
**

**or Meet the Cast of This Plot Bunny That I Had to Get Out of My Head in Order to Let Me Continue Writing My Other Stories for You Guys  
**

Red looked up from his newspaper to watch the screaming boy run though the room yet again. Ash was screaming about his breakfast being too cold. Red snorted. "Spoiled brat." He turned back to his newspaper.

"Red! Help! I'm on fire!" The screaming, flaming boy shouted at the top of his lungs, leaving burned carpet in his wake.

Red didn't look up. "That's nice, Ash," he murmured, ignoring the acrid smell of fire.

Pikachu rung the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Mewtwo called happily, running to the door and opening it.

Pikachu, carrying his big bags disguised to look like grocery bags with little bags inside, looked at the burning boy, was was now screaming about the zombie mankeys that would bring the heat. "So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Pikachu asked his best (only) friend, Brendan. Brendan shrugged. "Oh, yeah, you're mute. Sorry, best friend."

Brendan made a few hand motions that would be interpreted correctly as '_I hate __everybody in this house. I am not your best friend, yellow snack._' Pikachu, unable to read sign language, read it as, '_Pika-buddy, I love you. Ketchup?_'

"Oh, yes, baby! While I was out, I got my... stuff... from that dude who lives in the basement. You know him- tall, dark suit, no face?" Pikachu said, drawing Ash's notice.

"Pikachu! I'm on fire! Put me out!"

Pikachu stared at Ash. He then turned to Bulbasaur, who was, as usual, standing on the ceiling. "So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Ash set himself on fire."

"I mean anything unusual?"

Bulbasaur pointed a vine at the back door. "Squirtle-"

"SquirtleMon," said pokemon called as he poked his head up though the hole in the floor, before calling back down, "Dugdug! Why aren't we in Japan yet?!"

A voice called up, "The tauros are being lazy again! The tauros are being lazy again! The tauros are being lazy again!"

"Well, get them to move faster! Tell em that Mr. S is coming, and he wants a big hole!" Squirtle shouted, before muttering loudly as he went back down, "Nothing shall stop me from reaching the motherland. Masashi, here I come!"

Bulbasaur, used to this, continued. "SquirtleMon, as he calls himself right now, stole the pool."

"How and why?" Pikachu deadpanned, used to SquirtleMon in general. After living with that freak with five personalities, none of them normal, for five years or so, he had to be.

"I think that he got Latias to help him. That girl'll do anything for a klondike bar. And I really don't want to figure out why he did it. Now, I'm going to go back upstairs to go learn more ways to use vine whip. Man, I wish Leaf-"

"She's ten!" Rio called, in a bitter struggle against the massive tyranitar.

Bulbasaur shrugged, before crawling though the lightbulb and going into his crib.

Ash finally had a brilliant idea. Running outside, he ran over to the place where Red had put the pool, and jumped. He landed on the dirt that one held the pool, before Mr. S stole it.

Noticing a hole in the side of the... pit that was once the pool, Ash realized what must have happened. Pulling out a pokeball, he summoned the mighty dragon. "Magikarp! We must pursue the evil Stevel!"

Pikachu walked over to the edge of the pit. "Sorry, this was Mr. S. By the way, SquirtleMon's underground, trying to get to Japan, and the town's gone."

"Again?"

"Nothing new ever happens," Pikachu retorted, before looking up. A giant meteor from space was hurtling down at him. "Ah, and there's the two thirty shuttle."

"It's already two thirty? I was cooking toast back at nine!"

Pikachu blinked. "And you still have your pants on? That must be a record."

"Yeah, the fangirls haven't come by yet. And the fanboys, luckily." Ash looked at the road, as if fearing that invoking their name would summon them. He saw nothing.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't they usually put you with-"

"Every character in this series and not in it? Yeah."

"Even the fanboys?"

"Yeah. You remember Naruto?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, believe it," Pikachu's face fell into a mask of horror, before he slapped himself. "No! No relapses!"

Ash sweatdropped as he watched his pokemon beat itself up, before he shrugged and looked up to the edge of the pit, where Red was standing. Red was not amused.

"Ash, you appear to be on fire."

Ash looked down at his (still burning) body and called back, "Huh... I guess I am. Is that a problem?"

"No," Red replied, tranquil fury etched on his face. He continued, "The problem is that I hear somebody screaming in the attic!"

Ash shouted quickly, "I didn't do it!"

"You kn- Wait, you didn't?"

Ash shook his (flaming) head. "Nope, I couldn't find today's victim, so I decided to do it twice tomorrow. You say that she's up in the attic?"

Red shrugged. "No idea. Sounds like she's in trouble."

Ash stood tall, the flames from his body providing dramatic lighting that made him look like a true hero. He declared proudly, in a tone of voice that would make the angels weep with gladness, and could shatter the hearts of all who listened, "Then we, the royal we, us few, proud, unconquerable beings, we have a mission, nay, a self appointed task from Arceus! We must go forth, boldly, to where none have gone before, to fight, to conquer, and to show those who would, on the day that is today, believe us not capable to fulfilling this task! We are strong, we are mighty, and we have never failed before!

"There may be yet a day when we falter, when we stumble, when we feel that we cannot continue on our quest. _But that day is not today!_ We may one day have to stop, to turn back, to give up. _But that day is not today!_ We may one day lose to a being mightier than us, one who opposes us and wishes to see a world in flames and fear, just as I am as I speak to you. _But that day is not today!_ This is not a day when we lose, when we falter, when we stumble, when we must return to our homes and cry ourselves to sleep!

"For ours is the world! We are the true Chosen of Arceus, those who must put right that which has gone wrong, and those who fear no evil! We may walk through the realm of shadows, the land of darkness, the canyon of despair and the valley of death, the island of failure and shortcomings, but we will persevere and we will come out mostly unscathed! Nobody can stop us, for we are those who destroy all who oppose us!

"We may have lost friends on our ventures. Good friends. Those who, for a time, we thought we could not live without. We live with sorrow and tears every day. Bitterness is in our drink, and salted is our food. But we remember them. We have no regrets, no last words. All we have are memories, and for that I thank those who have gone before us, and all of you. Thanks for the memories, my dearest friends, and I love them all, even the ones that are not as good as others. But we remember, and we celebrate the lives of those who have gone before us, and they give us the strength to carry on each and every day!

"For they remind us what we fight for! They remind us that we can never, not once, give up! Never can we lose hope, because that would be a dishonor to those that have struggled and died for us! That is who we are! And so, they have given us the gifts, the strength, the power, the courage, and the _choice_, most importantly, to carry on! And I know something! **I! WILL! CARRY! ON!** What we have been given is in our blood, and let the rage that is in our blood awaken to carry us through!

"We may have no arms (AN: Weapon arms. They do have their arms, as in limbs.), but that does not mean that we are weaponless! We have three things that we use every day! Our minds, the source of our wisdom and our will! We shall use it to know the enemy better than we know ourselves, and that is how we can break them! Our bodies, the source and outlet of our strength! With these limbs, I will show the foes that I face why it is so considered a horrible idea to try me! Our bodies are our anchors, so that when we know the enemy better than ourselves, we still have something tying us to our mortal roots. And lastly, our hearts. This is what keeps us alive, the source of our emotions, which can, and will, give us the strength to go forth! It is the emotions of the heart that allow us to know from our minds what is truly important, and also the emotions that give us willpower in our hands! We shall go forth, with joy and love of battle in our hearts!

"And so, some may say, what do we stand for. I say that we stand for the joy that is battle, the power that is in peace, and the happiness that man seeks. For we are the spear of Arceus that shall pierce the heavens, and bring back that which is needed and right! And to those who doubt us, I have but one question. _Who the hell do you think we are_?!

"We are the chosen ones, the heroes of old! I, Ash Ketchum, last of the true Aura Knights, and the heir to the Island Throne, shall march! And with me is Lord Pikachu, my most faithful companion, He-Who-Has-Been-Touched-By-Thunder, and the ruler of all Kanto Pikachudom! My mentor and strongest friend, Red, the Lord of Kanto marches with me! Who, if they dare, will stand by me?"

The group that lived in the house cheered as one, having all walked out. Red, tears streaming from his eyes, came to stand next to Ash, Pikachu already at Ash's side. Red reached over to Ash.

And slapped him. "Eight out of ten. You can do better!"

A second later, SQ started to laugh as he watched Red hop around with a burning hand. Charizard and his two 'friends', Charla and Zardla, watched the turtle pokemon warily. After a few minutes, the only sane woman, Muk, hit SQ and demanded that he put out their two trainers.

SQ glared at Muk. "Don'tcha touch me! You know who I be? I be da King of da Seas!"

Dugdug, Zam, Toto, Daunter, all thirty tauros, Torkoal, and Free deapanned as one, "And nobody messes with the king of the seas."

SQ whirled to glare at his slav- followers. "What was dat!? You got to say it wit Flaiah. Like dis, King o' th' Seaz!"

Snor looked over. "As much as I do enjoy a conversation, I find myself questioning whether you all realize the severity of this predicament. My dear Squirtle-" said pokemon shouted, "The name be SQ, you fat bear!". Snor ignored him, and continued in his sophisticated British accent, "You do understand that, should our beloved trainers pass from this world, we will be left homeless, and you will be repossessed?"

All the assembled pokemon gasped, and said as one, "Repossessed!"

"Indeed. And such a fate shall come to pass, as my mate here has prophesied. Unless, of course, Squirtle here is willing to put out our trainers," Snorlax said, coming to stand behind his fellow snorlax, a monocle on his right eye.

SQ, shuddering under the intensity of the glares, suddenly seemed to change before their eyes. His shell became pitch black, his skin bluer, his eyes brighter. He stood tall, and called with all the power that was present within his body, "Now! _**Hydro**** slam!**_"

The wave of water filled up the pit that Red and Ash were running around in, while dousing their flames. As the water receded, a yellow blur slammed into Hydrotle, sending the turtle flying, lightning crackling around his shell.

Pikachu stood, panting and wet. "YOU!" He shouted, looking at Hydrotle.

Hydrotle slowly got up, wiping his mouth. "Me," he agreed.

The two stood looking at each other, silence filling the skies. After a while, Hydrotle yawned, and asked, "So, what did you want, my rival?"

"You got me WET!"

"So..." Hydrotle looked slightly hopeful as he said, "Does this mean that we're going to fight?"

Pikachu was seething. "If by fight, you mean I beat on you until the sun goes down, then yes!"

"Excellent!"

In the pit, Ash and Red stood up, attracting the attention of all but the mouse and turtle that were about to do battle. Ash, picking up where the two left off before the whole 'screaming and running while on fire' part, asked, "If you think that, give me a better speech!"

Red nodded, before looking up at the pokemon lining the edges of the pit. "Friends! There is screaming in the attic and there should not be! I'm gonna check it out. It's something new, so who's with me?"

The pokemon shouted at the top of their _ "Aye!"

Red stormed off, taking the herd of pokemon, the pool, and Mr. S with him, leaving behind three.

A furious Pikachu.

A sorrowful, and envious of his mentor's masterful speaking skills, Ash.

And a confused reader.

Going through their minds were the following:

Pikachu, _'Hydrotle will _die_ by my hand, for I cannot live while he survives.'_

Ash, _'I will one day surpass Master! For it is my destiny, and the destiny of all my friends! The previous generation surpasses the next! Wait, or was it that the previous generation _is_ surpassed _by_ the next? An__yways, I will succeed, and thus...'_

The reader, _'What did I just read? Must have been a way for Takuto to get plot bunnies out of her head, so that she can get back to writing the good stuff that we all know and love. And hey, you know what? I should leave a review on this story. No, make that all three of her active stories. No make that three reviews for _all_ her stories. Yeah, that sounds right.'_

And so, the Fabulous Misadventure of Red and Ash concluded. They had had a good one, and they would continue to be involved in more Misadventures, but mostly Ash was involved.

Oh, and the screaming? It was a fanboy, who Bulbasaur had tied up and left in the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I apologize for how long it's been. I have my reasons, and they're good ones.

So please don't kill me?

ANyways (Ha), the basic premise of this is what would happen if Hilda decided that N wasn't going anywhere. And just what does it mean when someone is a 'hero' anyways? **WARNING: BW2 SPOILERS. READ WITH CARE.**

-Some inspiration taken from Nuzlocke: Rain, Rain-

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I also don't own Ireland, twenty-four karat gold, or Russo. If you say that I do, then you, my friend, are sadly mistaken. And probably need to talk to somebody. What the hell?

* * *

**What Does a Hero Do Anyways?**  
**or**

**What do you mean, it's not over?  
**

N stared at Hilda unblinkingly. Hilda stared right back. The two remained in that position for a few more minutes before Hilda blinked, and turned away. "Why do you never have to blink? It's not normal!" she asked angrily.

N smirked. "Why do you have to blink? That's not normal."

Hilda growled at him, before resting her head on her arms. "I'm _so_ bored. Are you sure that we don't have anything to do today?"

"Did you already deal with the crazy man who wanted to find Pinwheel Village by burning the forest?" N asked. That was one of the... _odder_... people that they had stopped.

"Yeah. I told him that he could just go to Kanto and find a what'd he call it? An Elmseed, I think, there. But what was he thinking? There are no grass and ghost types!"

"True, but if there were no crazy people, we wouldn't have a job."

"Maybe I don't want this job. Maybe I just want to keep looking around for pokemon, and having fun with my friends? I could become a gym leader, even," Hilda mused, before N chuckled. She glared at her companion. "What!?"

"Isn't your friend Cheren a gym leader now? Do you really want to be copying him? Besides, you would just end up following me, and somehow end up in Sinnoh, fighting against a group of men in tights," N said, before he closed his eyes and sat back lazily. Hilda puffed up and hit him over the head. "Ow!"

"I could live without you just fine!"

N opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a ringing noise. Looking at his wrist, N saw the flashing light, and stood up. "Come on, Hilda. Someone's trying to get into the borders in an aircraft."

Hilda groaned, before standing and walking out the door of their small home. "Zekrom, duty calls!"

The Deep Black pokemon looked up from the rows of berries that he was pillaging. He guiltily covered his stained red mouth with his hand, before he said slowly, "Roa?"

"Yes, N is coming too."

Zekrom lowered his hand, before sheepishly asking, "Zekero-zek?"

Hilda rolled her eyes as she walked over to her legendary pokemon. "No, I don't care that you ate the berries. But you have to explain to Samara why her favorite berries are gone."

* * *

"Fools! You can never stop me! Cipher will rise again, stronger than ever before!" the insane man shouted as he stood behind his rhyperior and tyranitar. He continued, "Now, my two shadow pokemon, use stone edge!"

Hilda blinked. "Cipher? Didn't you guys get taken down by a couple teenagers twice?" Idly, she jumped away from the flying rocks, N following her lead.

The insane man didn't respond, unless calling for shadow rush was a response. N stepped forward. "Carracosta, use hydro pump!"

The blast of water sent the two shadow pokemon flying, before they hit the ground unconscious. The insane man fell to his knees, staring at his pokemon. Hilda walked forward, calling back her watchog. "Okay, let's go. You lost, so that means you're going back to Orre."

The insane man started to giggle, before he pulled open his shirt, revealing several objects that had a red flashing light on them. Hilda's brow furrowed in confusion for a second, before her eyes widened and she tackled N, sending both of them falling out of the airship. "Boom! HeheheheHEHEHEHE!" the insane man laughed, before the explosives on his chest detonated, vaporizing him and everything else on the ship. Pieces of it would be found near Anville Town weeks later.

Meanwhile, with the falling N and Hilda, two pokemon swooped down towards their chosen trainers. A loud, almost mournful, cry and a roar that sounded like thunder was mixed with it sounded, and the black and white legends caught their trainers.

N sighed heavily. "That could have gone better. Poor tyranitar and rhyperior..."

"Poor...!" Hilda spluttered, "That was nearly us! Those were shadow pokemon anyways, N, we can't have saved them."

N frowned. "But we could have let them out of the ship before he blew it up..."

"And then they'd fall to their deaths or rampage all over Unova."

N started to cry. "Don't be so mean."

Hilda sighed. "When did that last work on me? N, sometimes I wonder if teaching you how people interact was a good thing..."

N stopped crying and smiled at his best human friend. "I love you too!"

* * *

*Two years prior*

Hilda watched N fly off on Reshiram, Zekrom standing at her side. Alder walked up to stand next to her. "So, Hilda. What do you plan to do now?"

Hilda said nothing, just staring after N. She turned to Alder, a grin on her face after a minute, and jumped up on Zekrom. "Imma gonna go follow N! Tell my mom that I'll be home in a few decades! Bye now!"

Zekrom sped off, leaving Alder standing at the edge of the castle. "But she'll kill me... I know! I'll give up being champion and move to the other side of Unova! She'll never find me there! But who to choose..."

Iris and Drayden walked over, intending to find out where Zekrom was so they could... study it. "Hello, Ald-"

"Drayden! Will you take my spot as Champion?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Alder pouted. "Fine. Iris, will you become Champion?"

Drayden glared at Alder. "She most certainly-"

"Sure!"

* * *

Hilda glared at N. "No. We are not going."

"But imagine! Wouldn't it be really fun to compete after so long? Make sure that we aren't losing our touch?" N appealed, getting down on his knees.

"It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't a challenge, and last time I checked, I defeated the champion, right after you did. We've had two years to train since then. Do you think that anyone would be able to stand up to Zoarark or Samara, let alone Reshiram or Zekrom? After all, if there were any legendary trainers in the area, we would have heard, or at least have learned about them entering," Hilda shot back, absently petting the head of her simisear.

N's eyes started to water. "But it's the _Pokemon World Tournament_! There's never been anything like it!"

Hilda mentally sighed and prepared for a long argument. However, she would not back down on this!

* * *

N stared at the stage and ate his snacks while the duo were jostled by the crowds of people. "This is awesome! Did you see that Colress take down the other person with only five moves?"

"Yes, N. I saw the only form of entertainment there is here."

The announcer's voice rang out loudly, "**The next match will be between Nate of Aspertia City and Cheren of Nuvema Town! Let's get started!**"

Hilda smirked. "Well, this should be an easy battle for Cheren, although I have to wonder what the stoutland he was using was about."

N continued to munch, before he swallowed and asked, "Are you sure he'll win? After all, that Nate kid defeated... Hugh pretty well. Plus, he has an emboar while Cheren has a serperior. If I remember correctly, then I also saw Clay escorting this Nate and Hugh in, which means he took an interest in something."

"True, but Cheren was always a good challenge for me. We actually fought right before I came to the league. This should be- did he just say that Nate was his first challenger?"

Hilda watched in fascinated horror as Nate proceeded to demolish her old friend's team. At the end, where Nate walked off victorious, she was twitching. "Where was Unfeasant? Where was Serperior? Where was Liepard or Simipour, even?"

N shrugged, patting her on the back while watching Colress battle. "I don't know. Do you want to step out for a few minutes?"

Hilda nodded. "I'm going to go destroy something. I'll meet you back at the house. Go right there after the tournament, and don't be seen." With those words, Hilda left.

N watched the battle between Colress and Nate, which Nate won handily, before he stretched lazily and left the stadium. He got a brief glance of Hugh, Nate, and Cheren rushing off towards the docks, before he felt more than heard a massive bolt of lightning strike the ground a few miles away. A storm started a few seconds later, and N could swear that he saw a fiery V in the sky along with the enormous lightning strikes.

N smiled softly, before he released his kilnklang and started to take off towards his home. "It's good that she's releasing her tension... She's been so stressed lately..." A particularly loud strike caught his attention and he shuddered. "But I wouldn't want her angry at me..."

* * *

Hilda shot out of her seat. "What!?"

"You heard me."

"How could the entire city be frozen? Without Drayden being able to shatter the ice... That would require the power of a legendary pokemon, and the only ice type is..." Hilda's eyes widened as she realized.

N nodded grimly. "Kyurem. The only motivation to hit something this high profile is to draw something out. And since that's probably me, that means the remnants of Team Plasma. And that means..."

"Ghetsis..." Hilda hissed, before she started to stride towards the door.

N followed closely behind. "To Giant Chasm?"

"Of course," Hilda said, as Zekrom and Reshiram flew down to meet their chosen heroes. A flash of light revealed a black cloak and a white one, both similar in design, except the pattern on the black cloak seemed to shimmer and move over the material, while the pattern on the white one glowed in a way that did not illuminate, but pierced. Donning her black cloak and mounting Zekrom, Hilda continued, "After all, protecting Unova is what we heroes have to do."

N, wearing his white outfit astride Reshiram, nodded, before he linked with Reshiram.

*-THE LINK OF TRUTH-*

_"So, it is time?"_

_"Yes, TRUTH. It is."_

_"Well, NATURAL, I have to say that it will be interesting to see what kind of hero you are."_

_"TRUTH?"_

_"Surely you did not think that you are my first hero, NATURAL? I have led many heroes on many paths. Some have stayed true to truth, others have fallen, and others have decided to mix with IDEAL's hero. I believe that you are the latter, but we shall see, NATURAL. However, I will always stand by you."_

_"TRUTH... Thank you. You and HILDA have done so much for me."_

_"No, NATURAL, thank _you_. You have been only kind, and good. But what is it that we face, my hero?"_

_"Kyurem."_

_"BOUNDARY? Hmm..."_

_"Yes, TRUTH?"_

_"Let us link with HILDA and IDEAL. It may be good for us to tell you together."_

_*-_THE LINK OF IDEAL-*

**"HILDA. So, it is time?"**

**"Yeah. It is. You ready, IDEAL?"**

**"Of course I am. As long as we aren't going to be fighting ARCEUS, I think I can handle it."**

**"No, we aren't going to be facing the god of the known universe. That would be very stupid of us."**

**"Indeed, but I have had some stupid heroes, HILDA. You never know."**

**"You've never talked about the others. What were they like?"**

**"Not too interesting. You're a lot better. In general, some stayed with me, some of 'em decided to go against themselves. Some of the better ones managed to get along with TRUTH's hero. Kind of like you, actually. Anyways, I always was with them, until they decided that they wanted me to leave or died."**

**"Thanks for calling me a good hero, IDEAL. Then again, it is partly because of N that I turned out like I did."**

**"I didn't say that you were a good hero, HILDA, just that you were kinda like the better heroes. Not exactly like em. But let's not dwell on the past, what're we doing, partner?"**

**"We're heading to Giant Chasm to confront Kyurem. You ready?"**

**"What, BOUNDARY? Uh... Can we talk to NATURAL and TRUTH?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't remember everything. But looks like TRUTH's trying to get a connection. Let's go!"**

*-MIXED LINK-*

"IDEAL, are you ready to tell them?"

"Why tell them when we could just show them?"

"True."

"No, ideal."

"Tell us what?"

"NATURAL, HILDA, listen and watch to a story."

"A tale that speaks of a time when BOUNDARIES were crossed, when there was no TRUTH or IDEAL, but only REALITY. A time before Unova..."

* * *

The two heroes of Unova sped off towards the hole in the ground, having gained new knowledge. Hilda looked at her friend. "N."

"Yes?"

"Do you think that we're ready? Are _you_ ready to fight your father?"

N closed his eyes, listening to the voice of his pokemon, before his eyes snapped open, burning with a new light. "I will do what I must to protect Unova, and the world. Ghetsis must be stopped before he endangers everything. I, as the hero of truth, cannot let him continue to lie and manipulate people as he did two years ago. I may not win, but I am ready to face him."

Hilda smiled. "Good answer. Let's go."

* * *

The two dragons hovered over the cavern, where a boy they had seen once, Nate, faced against a dragon that was half encased in ice and a familiar man in a black coat. As they watched, the man in the black coat hit his cane against the ground, and Kyurem attacked. Eight giant icicles surrounded Nate, and they drew back to strike the boy.

N made his move. "_Reshiram_, _Fusion Flare_!"

The spherical blast of fire nearly hit Nate, but it accomplished its goal of melting each icicle. Ghetsis seemed unsurprised. "Well, N. I have to say that I expected you here."

Reshiram descended, while N gave Hilda the sign to wait a minute. Once he landed, N jumped off of his dragon, and faced down his father. "Well, I couldn't let you kill this boy after the show he put on in the World Tournament, could I? Besides, I have to stop you, as the hero of truth."

"You foolish boy. I made you king of MY Team Plasma. I got you the legendary pokemon! I was helping you fulfill your dream! Then you turned against me. That is why I found Kyurem, and decided that I would be the one to decide what happened. But Kyurem alone was too weak, so I needed one of the two legendary dragons. Since Reshiram can melt ice, I decided to freeze the city, knowing that you would come running. And you did, like the freakish fool you are!" Ghetsis cackled, laughing insanely. Nate flinched back.

N smiled gently, but there was a hint of something dangerous lurking below. "I knew that this was a trap, but this was a formula that I could not stand. This was not the right formula. Besides, I like Unova. I was the place where I learned to live as a human, and still do. I wouldn't like to see it frozen."

"You've played into my hands. I only needed Reshiram to do this! You saved me the trouble of finding it!" Ghetsis crowed, before he threw an item in the air. "Behold! The DNA Splicers!"

After Kyurem had the splicers enter its back, it rose up and the ice on its 'wings' shattered. "Now! Absorb Reshiram!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that! **Zekrom, Bolt Strike!**"

A giant thunderbolt struck Kyurem on the back, sending it into the ground. A black dragon jumped over to its counterpart's side, Hilda sliding off to stand next to N. "Hello, Ghetsis."

Kyurem pulled itself out of the crater as Ghetsis shook. "Hilda...!"

Kyurem seemed to glare at Ghetsis, before it struck out with a beam of purple energy that struck his cane. The cane shattered, and Ghetsis flew back.

That piece of business finished, Kyurem turned to face its two counterparts. Reshiram and Zekrom both growled at Kyurem, as it bought its 'wings' to bear on both of them. More purple beams were shot out, but both dragons hopped into the air and avoided them. Undaunted, Kyurem continued to fire on the legends of truths and ideals, which were all avoided handily. A couple of rapidly fired shots, which left Kyurem breathing heavily, managed to catch up to both legends, and the purple beams of energy surrounded the two dragons, before they fell to the ground, glowing purple slowly.

The two dragons reverted to stones. Hilda and N gasped. "What?" they said as one.

"R-Reshiram!" N exclaimed.

"Z-Zekrom!" Hilda cried.

Kyurem stared at the two orbs, before it shot out more purple beams of energy, which surrounded the two stones. They rose into the air, as their very essence seemed to join with Kyurem.

However, neither N nor Hilda had any intention of letting that happen. "Samara, use hydro cannon!"

"Zoroark, night daze!"

"Emboar, I need head smash!" At some point, Nate had released his starter.

The three moves hit Kyurem hard, and the black and white stones rolled away, stopping at the feet of their heroes. Kyurem recovered, and glared at the three who had attacked it, preparing to unleash its wrath.

N looked at Hilda, who nodded. "Victini, bring us victory!"

The tiny victory pokemon stared down the much larger legendary pokemon. Kyurem growled at its opponent, who laughed happily. "Victini, unleash the power of Fire! V-Create!"

A star seemed to surround Victini for a second, before the tiny pokemon laughed, but the laugh was far different from the one it gave earlier. This one had a hint of menace and pity in it. Victini clenched its fists while closing its eyes, and orbs of Fire surrounded the victory pokemon. The Fire entered Victini, and its forehead started to glow with the power of the Fire. The streams of pure white energy went further than the boundary of the ears, leaving fiery red trails, as Victini's body started to glow. Victini's eyes shot open, and they glowed with its power. It shot forward at a speed never surpassed, leaving a trail of energy in its wake.

Kyurem flinched back a second before Victini reached it, but it was too late. The V on Victini's head, the V of Victory, hit it, and sent it flying in a massive explosion. Kyurem hit the other side of the cavern, crying out in pain, and fell to the floor, as Hilda called back Victini.

Kyurem glowed grey, and curled up. Where it once lay was a small rock, similar to the light and dark stones. Hilda sighed, and sat down heavily. "Well, that was harder than it should have been. Poor Zekrom..." A voice that was familiar to her rang in her head. '**Bring us to where you first met us... Then we shall stand by your side again.**'

N and Hilda looked at each other. "Were you told to go to my castle?" N asked Hilda. Hilda nodded.

"Well then... I'll meet you back home, friend."

The two heroes of Unova released their klinklang and braviary, and flew off, N towards the west, Hilda north.

On the ground, Nate smiled to see the two heroes leaving. "So powerful... Looks like I have a long way to go."

As Nate turned to leave, a broken voice rang out behind him, "You've ruined everything! I will smash you!"

Ghetsis slowly rose from the ground, his body bruised and his sanity gone. He pulled out his pokeballs and attacked, leaving Nate to defend himself.

* * *

Hugh walked over to his friend. "Nate. Is it over?"

Nate shook his head. "No. There's still more."

"Well, I guess it's not over until you say so," Hugh shrugged, before asking, "So, what happened?"

"I saw the two heroes of Unova."

"Oh." Hugh seemed fine for a second, as he turned to leave, before he spun around. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

N stood alone in Dragonspiral Tower, praying feverntly that it would work. "Reshiram, we're here. I still have need of your strength, please..."

The light stone rose up, and it absorbed the pure energy from its surroundings. As Reshiram landed, releasing its energy of fire, the hero of truths laughed slightly, tears streaming from his eyes.

N rushed to Reshiram, hugged it, and sobbed.

* * *

Hilda stood where she had battled N two years before. "Zekrom. You remember this place, right?"

Zekrom nodded from behind her. Samara walked over to stand beside her.

Hilda smiled, before turning to leave the empty castle. "Guys, we're going on a trip. There's more to do before I go back to being the hero of ideals."

Hilda's pokemon followed her out of the castle, as they headed off for a new adventure. As they left, Hilda asked her legend of ideals, "So, what does a hero do anyways?"

Zekrom only laughed.

* * *

**AN**: So, that's it. I can't think of anything else that I can fit in well.

Notes that you should know: Yes, I changed some words. I wasn't doing a rewrite of the games, after all. Don't comment on it, please.

Yes, I skipped the story that the dragons told. To summarize, they cannot rejoin because of Kyurem, since it is the boundary pokemon. Otherwise, they could become one dragon again.

N cried because of his bond with Reshiram. I told some inspiration from the person in Icirrus City who said the hero and legendary pokemon were as close as parent and child.

Hilda went to Nuvema Town. I didn't want to write her interaction with her mother.

If she was to meet Bianca and Cheren, it would probably go like this:

Cheren stared at his old friend. "H-Hilda?"

Hilda stared at him for a second, before walking over to him. When she got a few feet away from him, she reached out...

...and slapped him. Cheren reeled back, holding his face. "Ow!"

"That was for throwing your fight in the PWT!" Hilda shouted. She then reached out and hugged her childhood friend. "And this is for becoming a gym leader."

Bianca ran over and hugged her two friends at the same time. Really tightly. Cheren's face turned purple.

-Cue reminiscing-

Credits

Storyline- Takuto

Director- Takuto

Comic relief- TC

Special thanks to the Pokemon Company and Nintendo for not suing me.

THE END


End file.
